


Crackling Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela brings up Bethany's virginity while she and Marian are in bed together. Marian's uncomfortable. And turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackling Cold

“Ooooh,” Isabela moans, giving a theatrical little shiver. “You’re _good_ at that.”

Marian crawls up from where she’d been situated between Isabela’s thighs. 

“One of my many talents,” she says, casting around futilely for something to wipe her face with. They’d kicked the sheets off the end of the bed, so that’s out; there’s nothing readily available except the pillows, and, no. Marian doesn’t particularly fancy rubbing Isabela’s come onto something they’re planning to sleep on.

Isabela sees her struggle. “Allow me,” she says, grinning, and takes Marian’s face in her hands.

She licks her own slickness off of Marian’s mouth and chin with long, slow swipes. The rasp of her tongue makes Marian shiver, makes her lips part; Isabela, taking shameless advantage, licks inside her mouth.

Normally Isabela’s kisses are hard and rough, or light and teasing; this deep, thorough kissing is unusual, and all the more enjoyable for the novelty.

Isabela breaks the kiss for a moment, and Marian growls, following Isabela’s mouth to try and restart it.

“Uh-uh, Hawke,” Isabela says, laughing.

She pushes Marian off of her, so that she’s down flat on her back instead of half on top of Isabela. Marian makes herself go pliant, lets Isabela position her the way she wants her. There’s a nice moment where Isabela’s up on her knees, giving Marian an absolutely excellent view of the heavy sway of her breasts. But then Isabela’s leaning down to kiss her again, and Marian sighs contentedly, winding her hands into Isabela’s thick hair.

They kiss for a long time, languid and sloppy and absolutely filthy. Marian sighs into Isabela’s mouth, content. Isabela seems to favor the rough, hurried, tear-each-other’s-clothes-off kind of sex, and while Marian’s totally, one-hundred-percent on board with that, she likes it best like this; the edge taken off by the first few rounds, still buzzing with the earlier orgasms, they can take it slow and savor the build-up instead of making it a race to the finish line.

As if sensing Marian’s line of thought, Isabela slides her hand down between her legs, questioning. Marian spreads her legs to accommodate her. Going down on Isabela is always ridiculously hot, and between that and the filthy kisses, Marian’s _really_ ready for another round.

Isabela nips at Marian’s lower lip, then pulls away enough to press their foreheads together. “I still can’t believe your sister’s a _virgin_ , Hawke,” she says as she brushes her thumb over Marian’s clit.

Marian’s hips jerk. “Can you—can you _not_ bring Bethany up while we’re in bed together?”

“Fine, fine,” Isabela says, rolling her eyes as she rubs Marian’s clit between the knuckle of her first finger and her thumb. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. Was it a protective big sister thing?”

“Not really,” Marian says, getting a little breathless. Isabela’s _good_ at this, at keeping ruthless rhythm with her fingers. “More of a, ‘not in one place for long enough,’ thing, and an ‘avoiding the templars’ attention,’ thing, if I had to guess."

“I wouldn’t have thought that’d matter, much,” Isabela says thoughtfully. “Bethany’s so lovely. That mouth of hers, oh, and those pretty little _breasts_... she’s got to have suitors beating down your door.”

Marian opens her mouth to tell Isabela to knock it off, but then Isabela pushes two fingers inside her, and all that comes out is a whimper. 

“I keep thinking about being her first,” Isabela says. “Oh, is that too much information? She _is_ your sister, after all.”

“Ngh," says Marian.

“Thought so,” Isabela says, smug as a pussycat whiskers-deep in cream. “But I can be a little, hmmm, a little _much_ , for someone’s first time. You’d be so much better, don’t you think?”

It’s too easy to imagine. Undressing Bethany. Kissing her until she flushes, pink and pretty. Touching her everywhere—sliding her hands up Bethany’s thighs, or down over her back, or to cup her breasts—

Marian arches her back, rolling her hips urgently down against Isabela’s hand.

Isabela chuckles. “I’ve thought about watching the two of you,” she says. “I've never been with sisters before. A pair of brothers, once— _that_ was fun—but never sisters. Tell me you’ll invite me along, Hawke?”

Marian whines, high in her throat.

“That’s my girl," says Isabela.

Isabela gives Marian another finger, and pushes herself up off of Marian with her other hand, putting distance between them so as to better watch Marian squirm and pant for her. Isabela's smile is sharp, feline, her eyes glinting almost orange by the light of the lanterns.

“You’d look so good together,” she says. “What would you do for her first, Hawke? Eat her out? You’re always so eager to taste me."

She stills her hand inside Marian. Involuntarily, Marian makes a wordless noise of protest, straining against Isabela’s hand to try and get the friction again.

“Tell me,” Isabela says. “Tell me what you’d do to her, and I’ll give you what you need.”

“Fuck,” Marian says. “Fuck. I’d. Fuck. _Isabela—_ ”

“Tell me, Hawke."

“I’d use—my mouth," Marian gasps. “So I could hear it. When she cried out."

“She’d make such sweet little noises,” Isabela agrees. “Would you make her scream your name?”

“Fuck," Marian says. “Isabela, please—I need—" She breaks off, gasping.

“What’s that?"

“Please—”

“Tell me what you need.”

“ _Fuck_ me!” Marian snarls.

“That’s more like it,” says Isabela.

With Marian writhing on her back, half wild with need, Isabela doesn't seem to feel the need to tease or hold back any longer. She drives her fingers inside Marian, hard and relentless and perfect. Marian throws her head back and comes so hard she screams.


End file.
